utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Maikita DT-200
Full Name:Maikita DT-200 /ไมกิตะ ดีที200 Real name: ENG: Tenmai / Thai:เท็นไม Personal information: Gender: Male (???) Age: 14(offical) / 21(Human) Birthday: 27th March Release Date: 7th April 2015 Genre: Normal Song , Rock Height: 176.5 cm. Weight: Unknown VOICE SOURCE: ' 'AmmiizJangPh Creator: ' AmmiizJang Ph' Voice Range: Unknown Item: USBPlug , Japanese Mushroom Likes : Play the piano , , Cat , Mushroom , Badminton , Bamboo , Friends of Tribal , Breaking Stereotypes of himself , Martial Arts , Running Dislikes : partisan divide , View Pornographic material , coffee , All kinds of liquor , mincing women(???) Media List: Youtube Homepage:' Click Here !!!!!!!! PERSONALITY:'''The man gentle Humble And who is honest But often, it appears they are sometimes. Much like art. Additionally, he is a brave man. And the courage to accept the truth as well. He was optimistic at times. But he looks at the real world. What will be, will be. Perhaps discouraged even suicidal despair. '''RELATED CHARACTERS: * Kamui Gakupo (Prototypes character) * Megurine Luka (idol) * Misaki (old girlfriend / insidious enemy) * Atsushi (Friend) * Nara Utashi (Friend from Utau Thailand group / fellow troll fake UTAU thailand) * Jonu (Friend from Utau Thailand group / fellow troll fake UTAU thailand) Supplemental Information Hair Color: Dark Purple(Human) , Dark Brown(Half Beast) Headgear: Headphone(Human) Eye color: Chocolate Brown Nationality/Race: Thai-English-Japanese Facts * He can run very fast. (But not as fast as Onika Maruyama) * He is a man that girl face, I hardly dare to tempt. * His favorite country is Philippines. * He like to play badminton. * He can cook foods. Although surprised, but he came out delicious. * He is not a perfect boy. But never fear, disappointment I believe that what will be, will be. * He did not like the partisan divide He is a woman would dare to tempt him. * He will have all five nails. The left hand And the right hand will not hold nails. * Perhaps when he is upset He did not consult anyone With shame Therefore, brief idea and suicide for some time. * He was a real man, but time he dressed up as a woman. He always dressed female vice. Usage Clause * Credit to author when use voice banks or draw his as fan arts. * Free to Download * CV Voicebank hasn't got Hiragana. '''''Certified true and correct from Maikita's creator AmmiizJang Ph Voicebank # Maikita DT-200 JPN (JPN / v.1 / OTO by Panan Kijithiya) (Date : 13th April 2015) # Maikita DT-200 LCD (TH:JPN / CV) (Date : 25th April 2015) # Maikita DT-200 ACT2 Cold (JPN / CV) (Date : 1st May 2015) # Maikita DT-200 ACT4 Package (2 VB in 1 Package) (xx/xx/xxxx) // Also Coming Soon... * 4.1) ACT 4 CV-VC ENGLISH // Also Coming Soon... * 4.2) ACT 4 VCV JAPANESE // Also Coming Soon... Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Thailand Category:Southeast Asia Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Male Voicer Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:English Category:KAITO admirers